The present disclosure relates to a vehicle settlement system and a vehicle settlement method that settle the sales transaction of an item in the cabin.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-12170 describes an example of a system that performs payment, as a settlement system, by transmitting the payment information to the payment terminal of a store (filling station) via a human body communication unit, which is provided in the vehicle terminal. This increases the convenience for the user.